Shin Jitsu
KANJI: 真実 ROMANJI: Shinjitsu ALIAS: Kaiju CHARACTERISTICS RACE: Human GENDER: Male HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Brown PROFESSIONAL STATUS AFFILIATION: Crimson Dragon GUILD MARK LOCATION: Back OCCUPATION: Mage BASE OF OPERATIONS: Crimson Dragon Building PERSONAL STATUS STATUS: Active RELATIVES: Cruant (Foster Father; Deceased) MAGIC MAGIC: Steel Titan Slayer Magic, Titan Force PRESENTATION Shin Jitsu ( 真実Shinjitsu) is a Mage of the Crimson Dragon Guild. APPEARANCE Shin is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, brown eyes, spiky black-colored hair; Shin has a scar on the right side of his back, hidden by his Jacket. PERSONALITY Shin is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Crimson Dragon, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. MAGIC AND ABILITIES Steel Titan Slayer Magic (スティールタイタンスレイヤーマジック Sutīrutaitansureiyāmajikku): Shin is adept with his Titan Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with Titanon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserv Shin's particular Titan Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of Steel. Shin eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with eas Shinel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at wi.s. * Steel Titan's Roar: Shins's exclusive, metal-based Titans's Roar. * Steel Titan's Shortsword: Shin trasform his arm into a steel shortsword. * Steel Titan's Broadsword: Shin trasform his arm into a steel broadsword. * Steel Titan's Claws: Shin create on both his arms steel claws. * Steel Titan's Sickle: Shin trasform his arm into a steel Sickle. * Steel Titan's Scissors: Shin trasform his arm into a steel scissors. * Steel Titan's Sword: Shin trasform his arm into a steel sword. * Steel Titan's Blade: Shin trasform his arm into a steel blade. * Steel Titan's Scythe: Shin trasform both his arms into a steel scythe. * Steel Titan's Cannon: Shin trasform his arm into a cannon and shoot a steel cannon ball. * Steel Titan's Nail Gun: Shin trasform his arm in a Nail Gun and shoot steel nail. *'Steel Titan's Pixckaxe': Shin trasform his arm into a steel pixckaxe. *'Steel Titan's Drill': Shin trasform his arm into a steel drill. *'Steel Titan's Axe': Shin trasform his arm into a steel axe. *'Steel Titan's Chainsaw': Shin trasform his arm into a steel chainsaw. *'Steel Titan's Hammer': Shin trasform both his arms into steel hammers. *'Steel Titan's Hamaxe': Shin trasform his arm into a steel hamaxe. *'Steel Titan's Jackhammer': Shin trasform his arm into a steel jackhammer. *'Steel Titan's Armor': Shin covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. Titan Force: The ultimate state a Titan Slayer can attain. Master Han-To-Hand Combatant: In battle, aside from his Steel Titan Slayer Magic, Shin is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. Enhanced Strength: Shin has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Titan Slayer abilities, Shin has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man. Enchanted Speed: Shin's overall speed and reflexes are impressive.